Negeri Seribu Matahari
by Stellar Dragneel
Summary: Naruto merindukan pemuda itu. Pemuda yang telah menawan hatinya. Dan dia akan menunggu utusan Phoenix datang menjemputnya, membawanya menemui pemuda itu di negerinya. Negeri Seribu Matahari.


Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto. Cerita ini murni milik Na, dan dibuat ketika Na masih sma dengan karakter yang berbeda dan sedikit perubahan.

SasuFemNaru. Banyak Typo. OOC. G sesuai EYD. Cerita GJ. De-el-el.

Selamat Membaca :)

_Aku tidak akan pernah memaksamu untuk mencintaiku. Namun aku berharap agar kelak kau akan mencintaiku._

.x.o.x.

Naruto menghadiri undangan pesta pernikahan Raja Sabaku Gaara dengan putri keluarga bangsawan Haruno, Sakura. Seorang sahabat dekatnya sejak masih kecil.

Ketika pesta itu, Gaara melihat Naruto dan langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Sakura sedih. Naruto yang tahu pun segera meminta maaf pada Sakura karena merasa telah merusak pestanya.

Naruto pun segera berlari keluar ruangan pesta. Dia pergi untuk menghindari Gaara. Ketika melewati taman istana, sebuah kereta hampir saja menabraknya. Naruto pun terjatuh dan kakinya berdarah karena terantuk batu. Orang yang berada di dalam kereta segera keluar menolongnya dan meminta maaf. Mata keduanya bertemu. Sapphire dan Onyx. Jantung mereka sama-sama berdebar.

Laki-laki itu menggandeng Naruto ke atas keretanya dan mengantarnya pulang ke rumahnya. Rumah keluarga Namikaze. Sebelum berpisah, laki-laki itu memberi Naruto sebuah kaling giok berukir burung phoenix.

"Jika ingin bertemu denganku, ciumlah batu ini. Maka aku akan datang untukmu" Ujar laki-laki itu. Setelah berkata begitu dia segera pergi tanpa ada sebuah perkenalan.

.x.o.x.

Beberapa hari kemudian... Sebuah rombongan dari kerajaan Akasuna, salah satu kerajaan terkuat pada masa itu datang ke kediaman keluarga Namikaze. Rombongan lain, yaitu rombongan Raja Gaara juga tiba pada saat bersamaan di kediaman Naruto.

Pada hari itu... Kedua utusan dari kerajaan Akasuna dan Raja Sabaku menyatakan keinginan Raja mereka untuk meminang Namikaze Naruto, putri keluarga besar Menteri Namikaze.

Keluarga Namikaze tampak kebingungan, karena pelamar putri mereka adalah raja-raja besar dijamannya. Menolak salah satunya tentu membahayakan kedudukan keluarga Namikaze di Kerajaan. Dalam kebingungannya, Istri menteri kanan Namikaze Minato, Namikaze Kushina berkata:

"Suamiku, biarlah Naruto yang memilih. Dia pasti tahu yang terbaik untuknya. Dan lagi, untuk membahagiakannya"

Mendengar penuturan istrinya, Menteri kanan Minato pun memerintahkan seorang dayang untuk memanggil Naruto. Namun saat itu, Naruto sedang keluar ke hutan.

"Burung Pinch... Aku rindu pada seseorang. Tapi... Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caraku bertemu dengannya" Naruto berkata-kata pada seekor burung Pinch yang ada diatas punggung tangannya.. Sementara burung itu hanya menelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Sejuk, menerpa wajah Naruto. Membuat rambut pirang panjangnya berkibar ketika hembusannya semakin kencang. Menampakkan kalung yang melekat dilehernya.

"Ah, kalung ini" Naruto teringat kata-kata pemuda itu. Dikeluarkannya bandul giok kalung itu, lalu diciumnya. Sesuatu terjadi. Kalung itu bersinar dan ukiran burung phoenix itu tiba-tiba menghilang, dan seekor burung phoenix besar berwarna keemasan muncul. Membuat Naruto menjerit ketakutan, dan burung pinch yang kecil tadi terbang, pergi.

Di saat bersamaan... Angin berderu dengan keras. Suara derapan seekor kuda tiba-tiba terdengar. Dan pemuda yang Naruto rindukan pun muncul. Meloncat turun dan berdiri menamengi Naruto. Phoenix itu menundukkan kepalanya hormat, lalu menghilang. Kembali ke dalam batu giok itu.

Naruto masih terdiam. Takut. Tubuhnya menggigil. Pemuda itu menyadari ketakutan Naruto dan segera memeluk gadis itu. Naruto tersentak kaget. Belum pernah dirinya dipeluk oleh orang asing, orang yang belum dikenalnya.

"Maaf. Seharusnya phoenix itu melindungimu ketika aku tidak ada bersamamu. Tapi kini? Dia justru membuatmu ketakutan. Maafkan aku.." Ujar pemuda itu menyesal. Naruto merasa hangat. Pemuda inilah yang dirindukannya, yang ingin ditemuinya.

"Tuan... Dari manakah asal Tuan?" Tanya Naruto ketika sudah tenang.

"Aku berasal dari Negeri Seribu Matahari. Tempat tinggal burung phoenix dan tempat tinggal bunga-bunga langka yang indah" Jawab pemuda itu lembut.

"Tuan... Dari neger seribu matahari?" Tanya Naruto ingin tahu.

"Benar. Suatu saat nanti, kau akan ku ajak kesana" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Naruto berbunga-bunga. Harapan bertemu pemuda itu di negerinya pun membuncah.

"Nona... Jika datang utusan phoenix. Merekalah yang akan mengantarkanmu ke Negeri Seribu Matahari" Pemuda itu kemudian menaiki kudanya, hendak pergi.

"Tuan... Siapakah nama Tuan?" Naruto berteriak.

"Namaku..."

.x.o.x.

Sampai di rumah... Naruto mendapati kedua orang tuanya bersama kedua utusan kerajaan. Naruto pun dipanggil menghadap. Dengan perasaan bertanya-tanya Naruto datang menghadap. Menteri kanan Minato, ayah Naruto pun memberi tahu Naruto mengenai maksud kedua utusan kerajaan tersebut.

"Tuan Kankuro adalah utusan dari Raja Gaara. Dan Tuan Deidara adalah utusan dari Raja Sasori" Naruto terdiam mendengar keterangan ayahnya, terkejut. Dia tahu ini pasti akan terjadi. Namun dia tidak akan mungkin menolak kehendak ayahandanya.

"Puteriku... Aku memanggilmu kemari adalah untuk meminta pertimbanganmu. Kaulah yang akan menjalani penikahan ini. Karenanya... Ku biarkan engkau memilih diantara kedua raja tersebut. Karena ini adalah suatu kehormatan untuk keluarga kita" Ujar Menteri Kanan Minato lembut. Beliau adalah seorang Menteri yang bijaksana dan sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Tidak pernah sekali pun beliau berkata kasar pada keluarganya. Pembawaannya tenang dan menyenangkan. Membuatnya begitu dipercayai sang Kaisar.

Naruto menatap semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu bingung. Dia tidak ingin membuat kedua orang tuannya kecewa. Namun hatinya telah tertawan pemuda itu. Pemuda yang berasal dari Negeri Seribu Matahari.

"_Jika datang utusan phoenix, merekalah yang akan mengantarmu ke Negeri Seribu Matahari_"

Naruto teringat kata-kata pemuda itu. Karenanya dia pun bertanya.

"Ayahanda... Bolehkah ananda bertanya?" Semua orang menatap Naruto.

"Tentu puteriku, katakanlah"

"Adakah diantara kedua utusan yang menjadi utusan phoenix?" Pertanyaan Naruto membuat semua orang saling tatap bingung.

"Puteriku, apa maksudmu?" Menteri Kanan Minato menatap puteri tidak mengerti, begitu juga yang lain.

"Ayahanda... Saya ingin pergi ke Negeri Seribu Matahari. Dan hanya utusan phoenix-lah yang akan membawa saya" Keterangan Naruto membuat Menteri Kanan Minato dan kedua utusan kerajaan besar itu tercengang. Negeri Seribu Matahari adalah negeri adidaya, yang mana merupakan pusat segala kerajaan. Dan Raja Uchiha Fugaku adalah pemimpin kerajaan itu. Bahkan, Raja Sasori dan Raja Gaara pun hanyalah raja kecil dihadapan Raja Uchiha.

"Puteriku... Darimana kau mengetahui negara Seribu Matahari?" Tanya Menteri Kanan Minato penasaran.

"Dari seorang sahabat ananda, Ayahanda. Ananda ingin sekali bertemu dengannya, dan ananda juga ingin melihat keindahan Negeri Seribu Matahari" Setelah berkata begitu, Naruto hendak pergi, namun urung ketika mendengar seorang pengawal masuk dan memberi tahu bahwa ada utusan dari jauh yang ingin menghadap. Menteri Kanan Minato pun menyuruh pengawalnya mempersilahkan utusan itu masuk.

"Benar-benar suatu anugerah. Belum pernah keluarga Namikaze di datangi utusan-utusan dari kerajaan-kerajaan besar dalam waktu yang bersamaan" Mendengar perkataan Menteri kanan Minato, para utusan tersebut mengangguk setuju. Mungkin Dewa Naga sedang menaungi keluarga Namikaze, sehingga melahirkan titisan seorang Dewi.

Mereka sadar bahwa Naruto akan menjadi orang besar kelak, dikemudian hari. Aura Naruto adalah aura seorang Dewi. Semua yang memandangnya pasti akan langsung terpana dan terpesona.

Utusan berikutnya datang. Memakai baju kebesaran dengan lambang Kipas yang didalamnya berukirkan burung phoenix. Semua yang melihatnya tercengang dan segera memalingkan wajah ke arah Naruto.

"_Utusan phoenix dari Negeri Seribu Matahari benar-benar datang_" Batin mereka.

Sang utusan phoenix yang bernama Hatake Kakashi membawa titah dari Raja Uchiha untuk membawa Naruto ke Negeri Seribu Matahari, karena Raja Uchiha akan menikahkan Naruto dengan Pangeran Sasuke.

"Tadi Anda bilang Pangeran Sasuke, Tuan?" Naruto terkejut mendengar keterangan utusan itu. Dia teringat dengan kata-kata pemuda itu.

"_Namaku... Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke_"

Utusan Raja Gaara dan Raja Sasori pun undur diri. Menteri Kanan Minato pun segera menerima pinangan Raja Uchiha. Siapa pun pasti tak bisa menolak kehendak Raja Uchiha. Apalagi pinangan itu adalah berupa titah. Dan titah Raja Uchiha adalah Mutlak.

.x.o.x.

Naruto... Keesokan harinya dirias sebegitu rupa dengan pakaian kebesaran kerajaan Negeri Seribu Matahari. Dia tidak mengerti. Sasuke. Pemuda yang selalu dirindukannya ternyata adalah pangeran Negeri Seribu Matahari.

Hari itu juga... Naruto di boyong ke Negeri Seribu Matahari. Keluarga besar Namikaze datang untuk menyaksikan Naruto menikah dengan Putera Mahkota kerajaan Negeri Seribu Matahari.

Ketika sampai disana... Tampak Sasuke sedang menunggu Naruto dengan pakaian kebesarannya. Sasuke tersenyum hangat kepada Naruto. Menghampiri Naruto dan membimbingnya menuju pelaminan. Naruto menatap pemandangan dihadapannya tidak percaya. Negeri Seribu Matahari benar-benar indah, dengan berbagai macam bunga yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh matanya.

"Inilah keindahan negeriku. Negeri Seribu Matahari" Sasuke berbisik pada Naruto.

Setelah berkata seperti itu... Beribu-ribu kembang api memenuhi langit malam. Kembang api raksasa yang menciptakan beribu-ribu Matahari.

Dan pesta pernikahan Uchiha Sasuke dengan Namikaze Naruto pun berlangsung dengan megah.

.x.o.x.

Yeay... Banzai... Dan cerita ini pun berakhir dengan GJnya... Hahaha...

Terima kasih telah membaca :D


End file.
